It'll Happen
by MsETBlack
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic to Jesse McCartney's Leavin'. Miley and Joe are totally in love. There's only one problem. Alexander. MileyxJoe . JoexMiley . Moe.


**- Songfic. Oneshot. Not a oneshot?**

TELL MOI. ;) - Song is Leavin' by Jesse McCartney, MAH LOVE! 

He'd watch her dance around in the rain on the beach, looking at the sky and her huge smile would automatically bring a bigger smile onto his face.

''Gosh, you're beautiful.'' He'd tell her and she would smile and blush and kiss his cheek so softly, he could swear he was in seventh heaven.

He'd watch her day in and day out.

Miley Cyrus was Joseph Jonas everything.

He had an awesome band, awesome family and he had her. Almost.

One problem. One, simple but still complicated problem.

She was seeing someone else. No, not his brotehr, Nick Jonas. Nick gave Joseph permission to Miley a long time ago.

She was seeing this boy.. Blonde, cocky, kinda short. In Miley's eyes, he was everything Joe wasn't.

**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say **

His name was Alexander Pettersen, and was a whole bunch of asses in one. _A/N Tht was kinda funny.._

Alexander would hurt Miley over and over again.

Miley may look like a strong girl, but she was a tiny, fragile human because of all going on in her life.

Her photo scandals in the past still kept her sore, the hatings and the heartbreaks.

And the heartbreaks poured in, because Alexander was a true heartbreaker.

They would breakup and make up, but she would never tell Alexander that she's leaving for good.

In some way, she would come into Joe's a waiting arms and seek the comfort and love there.

And she did, she found the greatest love ever seen on earth. Joseph loved Miley so high,

and right back at him, Miley loved him jsut as much back. But she didn't find the strength to break it of with Alexander.

In some way, she had grown close to Alexander and some little apart of her felt like she needed him.

But truth was, she really didnt.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G-5 G-5**

Joseph would ask her about it.

''Miley, why won't youy just let the world see our love?'' Stroking her hair softly while she was sighing.

''I can't just leave him, Joe. It jsut ain't that easy. You've got fans and..''

''You. I got you, that's what I need, Mi. I need you.'' Miley would look into his face and into his eyes.

And her heart would break because the love in his eyes was overwhelming.

Still, his eyes showed a sort of sad emotion, like something was missing.

But the piece that was missing was currently right next to him, but he needed it fully, a hundred percent..

''I..'' She wouldn't be able to finish a sentence.

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
have you singing all night, like that  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh**

They were riding his car, the wind would blow in her face and her brown curls would get all messed up.

''This is how I want the rest of my life to be.'' Miley whispered and Joe grabbed her hand.

''It's right here, Miley.'' He told her softly and his dark brown , hazel, chocolate eyes would seek their way into her aquamarine blue eyes.

''Here with you, is how I need it to be. Forever. It will happen, Joe.'' She said firmly and he looked a bit taken a back..

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest litte thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man **

**  
**''What's your dream wedding?'' Joe asked her, and the question caught her of guard.

''What?'' She asked him confused and he nodded.

''Yeah, what is your dream wedding?''

''My dream wedding? Home, In Nashville in a big church, with all my family. With a white strapless dress, my bridesmaids would wear dark blue,my family on the first row.. Walking down the aisle, seeing the man I love smiling, with all the love you could ever see in his eyes. And then you.'' She said and smiled at him, while he choke on his Vanilla Fun Coffee.

''Me?'' He said confused.

She nodded and smiled. ''You're the one I want to say I do to.'' She said and his face broke out in the biggest grin.

''Someday, Miley Ray Cyrus, you will. I promise you, someday.'' He said and kissed her with full passion.

And that is what was going to happen, Joseph and Miley were both determined. They were going to be with each other the rest of their lives.

That's all that matters. All that matters..

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G-5 G-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
have you singing all night, like that  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh **

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him... **

Miley looked at a furious Alexander.

''You need to stop doing this, Miley!'' He yelled at her angrily.

''Doing what?''

''Spending time.. With... HIM! I see you everyday on every freaking newspaper cover!'' He screamed at her angrily and she flinched a little.

''You can't tell me who I can and can not be with!'' She screamed back at him, just as angry.

''All thees rumours, Miley! I'm tired of it! All of it! Miley and Joe ditto ditto ditto, yaddah yaddah! You're not getting an inch closer to him, you hear me!'' Alexander yelled, clearly pissed of.

''That's it.'' Miley said and made her way to the door.

''You're walking away, Miley? And then come crawling back to me! tomorrow'' He said, while laughing and Miley tuned around in fury.

''I'm LEAVING. Not coming back this time, why? Because I've met a better, stronger MAN, then you will ever be, Alexander! He is everythind I could wish for or even dream of, and I wouldn't come back to you if you were the last person on earth!'' She screamed so loudly, the neighbours would hear.

''Right.. I'll remind you of that when you come back to me.'' He said chuckling..

SLAP! A sting in his right cheek..

''No, Alexander. This is over. OVER. Done. Zip it! This is N-E-V-E-R happening again! Joseph Adam Jonas is the one who has my heart, and always has. You were just someone.. You were a pure, simple, bad mistake.'' She slammed the door in a shocked Alexander's face, who had his hand on his right cheek, who was clearly red and a small bruise was already forming..

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G-5 G-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
have you singing all night, like that  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh**

Joe opened the door to see a soaking wet, but all Smiley Miley.

''Miley.. What the?'' But she interrupted him but throwing her lips at his kissing him with full pasion and force.

Automatically, his arms went around her waist to pull her closer, and her hands played with his hair.

''Miley- Paparazzi!? What's going-?''

But she interrupted him again.

''I don't care. It's just you and me now, just you and me.'' She said and he saw in her eyes, that this time was different. He heard in her voice, that she meant it, truly this time.

''You and me.. I like the sound of that.'' He mumbled while kissing her lips.

Miley and Joe. Joe and Miley. Miley and Joe. Joe and Miley. Nice ring to it. This might just be forever. Might? It IS forever.

**You like it? I actually was kind of happy with it.  
Review, pretty PRETTY please?:)  
**


End file.
